This invention relates generally to the field of garment design and fabrication on a custom basis, and more particularly to an improved means and method therefore particularly suited for use by the non-commercial or home sewer to facilitate the design and fabrication of personally created garments.
In the field of women's clothing, the search for individuality is never ending. The desire for custom styling is no less prevalent in the case of the home sewer than in those who are fortunate enough to afford the luxury of professional clothiers.
Much progress has already been made in the art. It is known, for example, to provide dress forms which have been contoured to correspond, but never actually duplicate all the contours and measurements of any one individual figure, which the individual sewer may employ in cutting and fitting of the individual sections which comprise a garment, the muslin panels, or garment sections, being pinned in place so that the lines of interconnection by sewing may be determined. The sections are then removed from the form, and sewn together to result in a garment which exactly fits the user.
The use of such forms, however, presupposes that the sewer is skilled in draping fabrics to desired shapes and contours, prior to pinning to the form, a skill possessed by relatively few home sewers. As a result, the bulk of home sewers rely upon pattern catalogues for selection, and preprinted paper patterns which must be altered from original form for custom fitting, and which do not afford the opportunity of subsequent redesign.